


Purple Pleasure

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder about that moment Harry discussed at KJ's funeral in "Coda"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

He was full of berries, but somehow hungry still. Ravenous, really.

When the captain sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulder, her touch sent shivers down his spine.

God, she was beautiful.

He imagined sucking the purple juice off of her lips, and the twinkle in her eye hinted that she desired the same.

"Ensign," she began, and his heart stopped. "These are the times we have to remember."

He had an idea how to ensure she would remember this moment, but before he could act, she'd risen and was gone.

So much for aphrodisiac alien fruit.


End file.
